A New Life
by M.J.Kay
Summary: Angel and Cordy are blessed with a baby they will do everything in their power to protect him from anything but will that be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel, but I can dream though sighs it would be nice.

Author's Note: Hey guys here is the next story in the Angel Series. Hey I need your help. Do you think Spike should get together with someone and who? Well here is the first chapter.

Life in the Hyperion Hotel hasn't changed very much since the birth of baby Conner well for the occasional cry in the middle night. Everyone took care of him they all took turns when they were at the hotel and they had shifts at night to stay up with him.

Cordelia was able to get her figure back and was happy she was able to fit in her normal cloths again.

A cry pierced the quiet hotel, Angel got up so Cordy wouldn't have to. He walked into his nursery and saw that his son was wide awake. It felt so weird to say _his_ son as a vampire he wasn't able to have children but he did and he loved being a father.

He watched Conner began to smile at his father and saw that his big brown eyes were shinning. He was now about 2 months old.

Angel reached down and picked him up "You hungry?" he asked Conner cooed back at him "I'll take that as a yes. Lets see if you anything in the fridge." He stated as they walked down stairs to the kitchen and saw that they already bottles made up for him. Angel popped it in the microwave and felt on his wrist and gave it to him.

"Is that good?" he asked as Conner was sucking on bottle Angel was holding it up for him. "Hmm You know what I think while I'm down here I will make something to eat also." He opened the fridge and got out of cup of blood he popped it in the microwave and stated "Its not coffee buts it's the next best thing" when drank it after it came out.

"Are you talking to yourself?" a tired Spike said as he walked over to the fridge not paying attention that Angel was holding Conner.

"No I'm talking to Conner" Angel said as he watched Spike take a drink of blood he knew that Spike was out last night getting some demons while he was hunting down an demon who caused some trouble.

"Hmm" Spike mumbled he leaned against the marble counter watched the father and son. 'He looks like a good dad' he thought to himself as he watched Angel make a funny smile at Conner.

"Good Morning, Good Morning everyone!" Lorne sang as he came walking in the kitchen he was wearing a powder blue suit along with a hot pink shirt.

"I don't know how you can go in public dressed like that." Spike stated as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Its very stylish." Lorne stated as Conner hit the bottle with his hands to indicate that the bottle was empty.

"You finished?" Angel said as he took the empty bottle away from him.

"Dang that kid can eat." Spike said as Angel placed him over his shoulder on the burping rag he began to pat his back.

"Cordy not up yet?" Lorne asked.

"Nope" Angel answered back to him after Conner was burped he rested Conner in his arms.

They continued the rest of morning by just talking about random things and what cases they had.

Cordelia rolled over to find Angel already gone, 'Probably with Conner' she thought as she got up and headed towards the shower to began the morning ritual of grooming.

30 minutes later

Cordelia smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror the morning ritual was now over she wore a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"I see your up" a voice whispered huskily in her ear she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Thank you for getting Conner" she whispered back into him as she leaned against him she looked at herself in the mirror it looked like nothing was supporting her that she leaning into nothing but air.

"No problem" he said as he began to kiss her neck they stayed in their a few minutes before they walked downstairs.

When they got down stairs they saw Spike leaning over the bassinet with a teddy bear and he was talking baby talk to Conner. "I'm not a scary thing I'm just a big huge teddy bear." Conner clapped and cooed he handed over the teddy bear to him.

"Spike?" Angel asked as he walked over to him with an raised eyebrow.

"What?" Spike exclaimed as he looked at them both.

"Nothing" they both said as they walked over to the counter to began their day, Spike just shook it off acting like nothing happened.

Fred, Wesley, and Gunn got their several minutes later Fred had some breakfast for everyone well everyone who wasn't on an all liquid diet.

"Thank you Fred" Cordy exclaimed as Fred laid down in front of her some pancakes from McDonalds.

"No problem just thought we might need some energy food for this morning if we have a morning like we did yesterday I mean." Fred said. Yesterday morning nothing happened it went by so slowly that they all fell asleep.

The rest of the day went at a normal pace, nothing really happened.

"Its 9 o'clock closing time" Fred said as she began to gather up her stuff they all began to get ready to close up when the phone rang. Fred looked at it then answered it "Angel Investigations How can we help you?" "HELP ME!! HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE!!" a woman's voice screamed into the phone.

Angel ran over their and grabbed the phone "Miss calm down where are you?" he asked "64TH STREET PLEASE COME QUICK THEIR EVERY—"then the phone went dead.

"Hello!?" Angel said into the phone no answer he looked up at everyone who was ready to go.

"We have to help her" he stated they all nodded "Fred and Cordy you stay here everyone else come with me" he began to walk towards the weapon cabinet he grabbed his sword and an ax everyone one else was grabbing their weapon of choice.

Cordy and Fred nodded they could take care of their selves.

"Be careful Angel" Cordy said as Angel began to walk out the door. He turned back at her.

"Aren't I always." He smirked then headed to the black convertible. They got in and drove away.

Spike and Angel were the first out of car when they got to their destination. Everything seemed nothing out of the ordinary everything was how it was suppose to be.

"Nothing seems wrong here" Spike said as he walked down the street with Angel they were holding onto their weapons ready for anything to come up and attack them.

"I agree but something seems wrong" Angel said as he scanned the empty lot.

"Angel their's blood over here!" Gunn yelled they ran up to him he was at the pay phone that the woman might have called from. Wesley looked around while and Spike and Angel inhaled the smell.

"Its everywhere in the air" Spike said as he began to grip the weapon. Angel nodded he was looking around then he spotted an warehouse.

"Everyone the smell is coming from there" Angel stated as he began to walk towards the warehouse they followed the air was becoming thick with it.

They walked over to the door Spike kicked open the door the smell was overwhelming now. They stepped into the warehouse unknown the horror that lay in the shadows.

They walked in then they saw it.

"Dear God" Wesley whispered as he looked at what lay before him.

Author's Note: I hoped you liked it! I'm sorry it took so long for me to write it. If there is anything wrong please let me know so I can fix it. Well I guess see you later. Byebye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Years!! I hope everyone had a great Christmas. Well here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't Angel.

"Dear God." Wesley whispered as he looked what lay before him dead bodies were piled up everywhere.

"Bloody Hell. I mean literally Bloody Hell" Spike said as he looked upon the blood that was all over the walls. They walked among the bodies seeing that they held the look of horror upon their faces as they faced their last minutes of life.

"Angel look UP!" Gunn said as he emphasized up Angel cautiously looked up and only saw that their were more bodies that were hanging up by chains.

"Everything mostly is dead here" Angel said "Come on lets go see there has to be someone here that is at least breathing. They walked around the corpses watching there steps so not to step on the dead. They head nothing but silence for quite awhile until they head a scream.

They broke into a run in the direction to where they heard the scream, they found some stairs and ran up they heard the screams getting closer and louder. Then finally they found it the door was open blood was on the walls a young girl was hanging up from the ceiling she was screaming at something.

They stepped cautiously into the room only to have the door slam behind them. They looked around only to see nothing the girl was no longer screaming.

"Run" was all she whispered as a demon appeared behind them ready to attack.

"Whatever" Spike said as he got in his fighting stance ready to attack the ugly demon. "Beastie I think you need to see a dentist about those choppers" he finished looking at his teeth which stuck out of his mouth.

"Now Spike don't make him mad" Angel said as he began to lunge at the demon but he was suddenly thrown back by some force.

"Angel it's telekinetic" Wesley yelled as they were all thrown back against the wall.

"What the hell!!" Gunn yelled he could pressure all around his body it felt like he was going to be squished to death.

"Gunn you have to stop struggling the more you struggle the more pressure" Wesley yelled to him he was trying to relax but it was helping very much. He looked over at Spike and Angel who were struggling a little bit but not much.

The demon became to yell at them in its tongue he began to point at the girl who had fear in her eyes.

"Uhh...Wesley translation" Angel said hoping he could break the demon's hold on them.

"I have no idea Angel" Wesley said then the next thing he knew the pressure was letting the demon was losing focus on them for he was paying attention to the girl he looked at Angel and Spike who nodded at them he knew the game plan.

Then it happened the binds were let loose and Angel and Spike attacked him and Gunn ran over to the girl who was now uncounisos. They began to undo the rope that bound her.

"Little Beastie has a temper" Spike yelled as the demon charged them and claw them they dodged the attacks with ease but with one fatal swipe it sent them flying into the wall.

"Get the girl out of here!!" Angel yelled to Wesley and Gunn who were already down the stairs they made it past the bodies and everything when the made it to the car they stopped to wait for them.

"Come on is that all you got" Spike yelled to the demon as he dodged another attack.

"Come on Spike let's just kill it and get it over with" Angle said to him Spike nodded and they killed the demon.

They looked at each other and they both shook their heads they were messed up their shirts ripped and claw marks on their chest.

"This was my favorite jacket" Angel muttered as he looked at the claw marks that ran through it.

"You're not the only one" Spike said as they made it out to the car they saw that they were waiting for them.

"She still unconscious?" Spike asked as he jumped in the car.

"I presume she will be out for quite awhile" Wesley said as he looked at the girl.

"Wow Conner you must have been a hunger boy" Cordy said as she looked at his empty bottle he was hitting the bottle as if to ask for more. "Well let's see if you need to burp first." She threw the rag over her shoulder and laid him up their and began to pat his back hoping he would burp.

She looked over at Fred who currently was reading a baby book.

"I can't wait till he starts to talk" Fred said as she looked up at them Cordy nodded and said "That's going to be fun" they both began to laugh and at the moment he burped.

"Their you go such a big boy" Cordy squealed at him he began to coo at her she smiled and handed him a rattle for him to play with.

"I hope they get back soon" Cordy stated as she looked towards the entrance once again for the millionth time.

"Don't worry about them Cordy they will be fine you know them" Fred said with confront she nodded knowing it was the truth and just like that the car pulled up.

"Oh my god Angel are you okay?!" Cordy yelled as she saw his claw marks across his chest and blood everywhere.

"I'm fine Cordy don't worry just a couple scratches you know the basic" he said resurveying he knew she worried and he smiled he loved it knowing that someone cared about him.

Fred was helping Gunn and Wesley with the girl she was asking if they were okay or not they both said they were both fine.

"Okay lets everyone worry about everyone else besides Spike over here" Spike said as he looked at them they smiled he could always bring a smile to his face.

"Are you okay Spike?" Cordy asked

"Now that you asked yes I am" Spike nodded to her.

"What about her?" Cordy and Fred said as they walked over to the girl.

"We need to heal her wounds and wait for her to wake up" Wesley said as he grabbed the medical kit they began to work on each other after of course they put Conner down who was occupied by the rattle at the moment. They told the girls what happened at the warehouse they went to.

They carried the girl upstairs into one of the vacant rooms that was fixed up and everything. Angel looked at baby Conner who was sucking his thumb he smiled at the sight they walked down stairs to the kitchen to see that pizza was their.

"Lorne brought food" Gunn said as they were eating Angel shook his head and heading to the fridge that held his dinner the sipped the up as the others talked among themselves until an ear piercing scream pierced the hotel.

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I am so sorry it took me so long to update its been hectic over here well I guess till the next chapter if you didn't like it please do tell me well ttyl for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello everyone how is everything? Everything good here. Sorry it took so long to update here is the new chapter I hope you like it well till next time.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to run upstairs to the screaming girl. She was still asleep but she was tossing and turning screaming at the top of her lungs. Conner began to cry Angel handed him over to Cordy who took him out of the room to soothe him.

"We have to wake her up!" Wesley yelled over the screaming it was becoming louder and louder. They all nodded Spike and Angel walked over to the bed they were fixing to grab her when they got thrown into the wall.

"She bloody hit me." Spike said as he looked at he started to walk over to her.

"You have to be gentle with her Spike" Wesley said as he watched the vampire grab her shoulders and woke her awake she was still screaming when she opened her eyes but when she saw Spike she stopped for what seemed seconds then she slapped him and began yelling "Where am I?"

"Calm down your safe now we saved you" Angel said as he looked at Spike who was looking at her with the look Who-does-she-think-she-is-can't-she-hit-me. Angel chuckled at that. She quieted down and looked at them.

"We are not going to hurt you" Gunn said as they watched pull her knees to her chest her brown bangs hid her eyes she nodded.

"My name is Angel" Angel said as the girl looked up at them again "And this is Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne" he pointed to each one, "And the one you hit was Spike" they all nodded except Spike who sighed.

"Look love what's your name?" Spike asked as he caution ally walked over to her. She was watching him.

"Yes what's your name and do you remember what happened?" Gunn asked as he leaned against the wall.

"My name is Chloe and the only thing I remember is getting hit really hard on the head and then I woke up in this place that smelled horrible and I think you know the rest" she stated as she looked at the group. They nodded, some the gang left her to talk to Wesley while he went to bond with his son.

Cordy bounced him around the room keeping him enterained he was cooing and laughing as she making funny faces at him also.

"Nice face Cordy" a soothe voice said behind her she looked and their stood Angel he smiled at the face she had. Her tongue was stuck out the side of her mouth while she crossed her eyes.

"Thanks" she said as she walked over to him he took Conner out of her arms to hold him.

"Hey little guy" he said in a baby voice Cordy held back a life would have a thought the big bad Angel using the baby talk. Conner grabbed his nose while Angel said "Yes that's my nose" he began to hit it while Angel laughed at him he was going to be a fighter no doubt about it.

She walked out of the room to get a bottle for him while he was occupied she walked downstairs she saw that Lorne was reading entrainment news and all the other gang were busy doing their own thing.

"Hey Fred" she said as she passed her Fred automaclly got up and followed her knowing that Cordy was going to talk to her alone.

"Yes?" she asked cursorily.

"Do you know anything about the girl?" she asked as she grabbed the bottle out of the fridge and put it in the fridge.

She shock her head absently she was just as curious as she was wondering why the girl was their or if she had anything do to with anything.

"Oh okay well if I or you find anything we will be the first ones to tell each other" Cordy stated while Fred nodded then she left to go upstairs where she saw Angel and Conner playing with his toys.

"Having fun Angel?" she asked as he looked up at her.

"Yeah" he said she handed him the bottle and held it up for Conner to drink he drank it up quick.

"Wow you were hungry" he said as he grabbed the burping blanket and began to pat his back to get the baby burp.

"So…Angel…do you think the girl is…" Cordy stated before Angel cut her off.

"Dangerous?" he asked he knew Cordy didn't want anything to happen to the baby she wanted him to be protected.

"Well…yeah…mostly" she said matter of factly.

"We won't know she might not the demon might have need a lot of sacrifices or something but I doubt she is dangerous" he looked at Conner who just burped all over him.

"I hope so Angel" she said as she took him from Angel and held him close.

"Do you know what the demon wanted from you?" Wesley asked as he gave Chloe some water to drink.

"Something about something" she stated as she looked at Wesley who gave her well-that's-helps-a lot.

"Well…." He began before she cut him off.

"I really don't remember what he wanted or anything I really can't remember" she stated as she looked at him who nodded knowing she went through some trauma before this.

"Well if you need anything or want to talk just come downstairs and we will get you something." Wesley stated as he walked out the door.

Angel met Wesley outside of the door who was leaning against the wall.

"Well?" he asked as Wesley sighed "That means nothing" Angel stated Wesley nodded as they walked away.

She leaned against the head board she couldn't remember what happened she sighed in frustration.

"Your going to give your self a headache" a voice said from the door she looked and their stood the blonde she hit.

"It will add on to the one I already have" she said as she began to laugh. She saw that he smiled at her.

"Chloe" he repeated he liked that name.

"Spike" she stated as she looked at him wondering who would name their kid Spike but okay then.

"Are you from L.A.?" He asked as he sat on the bed. She shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm from Seattle but I came to L.A. to explore in a way I guess" she stated.

"Oh. Do you want to talk or something?" he asked

"Yeah" she said as she began to talk about her family and herself.

Authors Note: I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to update HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY! Well I guess I will see next time. Sorry if I have a lot of Spelling and Grammical Error my error checking isn't working.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN FOREVER TO UPDATE!! It's been hectic over here. Like I said I am so sorry. Well here is the next chapter I will try to make it long to make up for not updating.

Spike listened to her, he watched her every hand movement, and how she made facial expressions. She was laughing, god how he loved her laugh. _'What are you thinking Spike you hardly knew her'_ he thought to himself as he mentally slapped his self really hard.

_'I don't know her but yet I like her. Well I guess what they say true love at first sight'_ he chuckled at himself for thinking that.

"Spike? Hello are you their?" Her voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes?" he asked as raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just seeing if your were still on planet earth or not" she stated as she started to smile at him. She looked at his hair wondering if that was his natural hair or not she had so many questions she wanted to ask him.

"Chloe?" he questioned _'Ha! Now it's my turn to do that to you'_ he stated mentally. "Hello planet earth calling Chloe please respond." He stated as he waved his hands in front of her.

"Huh?" she asked as she looked into his brown eyes I can't remember what color of eyes he has so if I'm wrong please correct me .

"Just seeing if you're here" he said as a smile spread across his face.

"Hmm:" she said as she leaned against the head board and sighed she closed her eyes remembering the pain she went through.

"Hey do you want to get something to eat?" Spike asked her _'Even though we don't eat the same thing but oh well I can watch her eat'_

"Yeah that would be great but I don't have any cloths" she said as looked at her cloths that were ripped.

"I can fix that" he stated as he got up and left the room to find Cordy and Angel. _'Surely on how much Cordy shops she has some cloths she can burrow'_.

Cordy sighed as she hung up some of her cloths she took up the most of the closet Angel kept his cloths in drawers cause well they tried to fit both of their cloths in the closet but it didn't go very well.

She heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in" she said as she shoved some cloths into the back of the closet. She heard the door open.

"Hey Cordy" Spike said as he leaned against the door frame he watched her look up at him and smile.

"Yes Spike?" She asked.

"Uhh..." he put his hand behind his head and looked down at the ground "Well you see that girl, Chloe, needed some cloths to burrow because well I am taking her dinner and I was wondering if you had any cloths for her to wear." He stated as he looked up to see Cordy have a big smile across his face.

"Ohhh….I see Spike has a crush" Cordy teased she began to rummage through the closet.

"I do not! I just want to be friendly" he lied he looked at Cordy and he knew that she knew better ever since him and Buffy broke up he hasn't been his normal self he's just been well not so funny self.

"Sure Spike" she stated as she grabbed a baby doll top that was black and it was spaghetti strap, a blue jean jacket, and a pair of blue jeans that had holes at the knees. "Here try that" she stated as she handed him the cloths.

"Thanks Cordy" he stated as he began to walk out the door but stopped and said "Do you know where Angel is?" he asked.

"He's in the nursery playing with Conner I think" she stated as watched him walk out the door and across the hall. "I hope it works out Spike" she whispered as she went back to what she was doing.

Spike walked in and nearly fell over at the sight the Might Angel was making funny faces at the baby and talking baby talk to his son.

"Nice look Angel" Spike laughed as he saw Angel look back at him with a glare the next thing he knew a stuffed animal was being hurled at him, he quickly dodged it.

"Hey watch it!" Spike said as he looked at the stuffed animal that was now on the ground. He watched as Angel sat down in the chair and handed a stuffed animal to Conner who took it in his mouth.

"Yes Spike?" he asked as he watched the blonde vampire walk around the nursery he was looking at all the toys that occupied the room.

"I was wondering if I could burrow the Angel mobile" he asked as he saw Angel shake his head knowing it was going to take some convincing.

"No" he stated as he looked at Conner who was completely entertained with the animal.

"Come on Angel. I am taking Chloe to get something to eat" he said he watched him, he knew that Angel was about to make fun of him for saying that.

Angel smiled at him and said "Well, well looks like Spike has a crush"

"Yeah, yeah Cordy already said that but oh well I don't care. So can I burrow the car?" he asked again hoping he would say yes.

Angel stood up with Conner in his arms and dug in his pocket and threw him the keys.

"Thanks Angel" Spike said as he walked out the door.

"If you get a scratch on it. You're going to be dust!!!" Angel yelled as Spike walked down the hotel.

"Yeah, Yeah sure whatever" he yelled back.

Chloe sat up when Spike came in with clothes he tossed them to her and said "Here you go, I'll be outside the door waiting for you." He walked out the door.

Chloe held up the cloths and nodded in approval these were going to fit she could tell. She took off her cloths and changed into them she had shoes that were that bad but since the jeans were bell bottoms you wouldn't be able to see her shoes.

She looked into the mirror and put her brown hair up in a messy bun and walked out to see that he was their waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he held out his arm to her she nodded and grabbed it. They walked out of the hotel then she saw the convertible she smiled she loved it. He held open the door for her and then they left to a little café.

Cordy walked in to see that both father and son were asleep in the chair she giggled at the sight and ran to get a camera and took a snap shot at the father son moment but as soon as the flash went off they both woke up.

Conner began to cry and Angel began to soothe him while he looked up at a smiling Cordy she put the camera behind her.

"I couldn't resist" she stated as she walked over and grabbed Conner from him and said "Come one Conner time for your bath" she walked into their room Angel was right behind her. He leaned against the door as he watched his son and wife.

After awhile they finished and Cordy wrapped him up in towel and began talking to him as she always did. Conner was smiling and cooing at his mother Angel went to get his pajamas' for the baby. They were blue, when he walked in he saw that he already had a diaper on then he walked over and did his part and dressed him up.

"So what do you think of Chloe?" he asked Cordy as Conner grabbed onto his finger.

"She seems normal even though I really haven't meet her" she stated as she watched Conner grabbed pulled on his finger as if saying "Uh hello I'm right here pay attention to me"

She smiled at him as she picked him up and said "Come on Conner lets get something to eat" she carried downstairs to get a bottle out of the fridge then she put it in the microwave so she could heat it up.

Angel grabbed his coffee cup that was in the fridge and put it in the other microwave.

"Hey Angel-Cakes, Cordy, and Baby Conner" Lorne said as walked into the kitchen he was wearing a powder blue suit with a silk pale pink shirt.

"Working tonight?" Angel asked as he took a drink of his 'drink' that was done.

"Yap but don't worry I'll be back" he stated as she put on a hat and pair of sunglasses even though it was dark out. "See ya later" he walked out of the kitchen and out of lobby.

Angel shook his head at Lorne, after Conner was feed and burped they put him to bed then they went into their bedroom.

Spike was a complete gentleman during the whole dinner even though he didn't even eat or really drink during the dinner. Chloe just shook that off and continued eating she was starving. They talked for hour's just about random stuff.

"Spike is that your real name?" she asked as she watched him shake his head.

"My real name is William, Spike is just a nickname I earned" he stated.

"Oh. And how about your hair? I mean it's not that naturally?" she asked.

"Nope I dyed it I really don't know I just liked it" he smiled as she began to laugh. They stayed for a couple of more hours then they left. He walked her to the room where she was staying they hugged before the departed before he went to sleep he checked to make sure that their were no scratches on the Angel mobile.

He sighed in relief knowing that he wasn't going to be dust today, well today anyway.

He retired to bed dreaming about her and only her.

Lorne walked into the hotel lobby unknowing to him what horror lay before him. He flipped on the lights and took off his sunglasses and the first thing he saw was blood, everywhere.

"ANGEL!! SPIKE!! GET DOWN HERE QUICK!!" he yelled as he looked around. He heard footsteps run down into the lobby he looked over and saw them looking around the lobby.

"What the bloody hell?" Spike asked as he bent down and stuck his fingers into and brought it up to his nose and took a sniff, "Its fresh" he stated as wiped it on his pants. Angel nodded he looked around the lobby a little bit more then he saw it footsteps.

"Spike" he said as he pointed towards them he nodded as he threw him an ax and him a sword. He heard Conner began to cry he knew Cordy was taking care of him now he told her not to come down just in case.

Spike looked around hoping Chloe was okay. They followed the footsteps and looked and saw that they stopped at the basement. He looked at Angel who nodded and with one swift kick he kicked down the door.

They looked down yet nothing the blood steps continued down the stairs Lorne was right behind them. They got to the floor and looked then Lorne's eyes grew in horror as he pointed to the wall.

They looked upon the wall and saw what was written: I WILL GET HER BACK!

Then they heard a scream they looked up and their was Chloe a look of horror across her face and the only thing she could whisper was "Please no"

Authors Note: I hoped you liked it. I will try to update soon. Well I guess till next time.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**Author's Note**_

_Dear readers,_

_I am really sorry I haven't updated in long time but I will __**TRY**__ to get something posted this weekend. I am really sorry. Well I talk to you guys later._

_M.J.Kay_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel.

Spike looked up at Chole she had a look of horror in her eyes as she whispered "No."

Wesley looked up at her as Angel ever so calmy asked "Chole what do they want with you?"

"I………………." she said as she began to back up in fear she felt for the wall as she leaned against it.

'_I don't know why they want me really. I think I don't remember_' she though she fell to the ground she was holding her head in her hands she could feel the tears form in her eyes then fall down her cheeks.

She looked at the ground to see a pair of black leather boots she looked up and saw Spike. She watched as he crouched down on the floor and hold her cheek and whisper into her ear "I will protect you don't worry"

She began to smile and leaned against him completely UN aware of what was watching them outside of the hotel.

"Well this is interesting wait till the boss hears about this" a cloaked figure said as he disappeared into the night.

Angel looked at the couple he wanted to know why they were after her and if they were in danger or not.

"Angel" Gunn voice broke his train of thought.

"Yes?" he asked as he kept on watching the couple.

"I'm going to look around the hotel and see if there is anything particular and Wesley is going to put a barrier around the hotel for safety measures." He stated as he began to walk up the stairs along with Angel as they walked to the weapons cabinet.

Angel nodded in agreement he sighed as he walked back to upstairs to where Conner and Cordelia were. He paused in the baby nursery to see if they were in their but they weren't so he went in their room and saw them asleep already.

He smiled at his family he knew nothing was going to happen to them at all as long as he was around to protect them. We walked over to the bed and laid down beside them Conner was between them he smiled down at his son. He closed his eyes as he let sleep overtake him.

"Boss" a figure said as he walked into a room that was decorated with bones, relicts, and books.

"You found her I presume" a deep voice said that echoed through the room.

"Yes but she doesn't know why we need her she has forgotten" the figure said as he walked over closer but stopped when he felt the demon's power began to radiate off of him letting him know that was close enough.

"Good she doesn't need to know for quite awhile not till we need her" the voice said he let off some of the power. "You may leave now but keep an eye on her make sure she gains their trust." He said.

"Yes sir" the figure said as he left the room then disappeared into the darkness.

Chloe fell asleep against the wall Spike heard her heart beat steady and the short intakes of breaths. He got up then picked her up bridal style, he carried her up the stairs to where she was staying. He laid her on the bed and covered her up then walked out of the room.

'What I am feeling?' he thought as he walked through the lobby to the kitchen to where the refrigerator was. 'I haven't like this since Buffy' he thought as he got a cup of blood to drink. He scowled when he thought of her how she dumped him for the mere mortal Riley, how his dead heart was ripped out his chest. But now it seemed everything was back to how it should be.

He took a drink of the blood and began to think of Chloe how she had a care free attitude, her brilliant blue eyes, or how she smiled he began to melt. Then he began to realize it he was in love with Chloe.

He sighed as he walked into the lobby and sat down in a chair he leaned his head against the back of it and closed his eyes he heard the front door open he turned his head and opened his eyes to see that it was Wesley.

"Well we got a barrier put up just in case anything happens the girls will be protected." He said as he walked over to the front desk and picked up a piece of paper.

"Good." Was all he could answer as he closed his eyes again he didn't hear if he asked anything else as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The rain began to pour, the thunder roared and that's what woke up Conner. His cry could be heard by the whole hotel. Cordy and Angel were the first ones awake since he was lying down beside them.

Cordy picked him and walked over to where they kept the bottles ready just in case. She sat down and began to feed him.

"Angel you can go back to sleep don't worry I got him" she stated as she looked over at him he was sitting up in the bed watching them.

"I'm fine I really can't sleep that well any way I keep on thinking about the girl Chloe" he said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"What's wrong with her?" Cordy asked as she looked down at Conner who finished the bottle and was ready to be burped. She reached for the cloth that was on the table next to the chair and laid it down on her shoulder then began to pat his back.

"I don't know. We found a message saying they would get her back and I want to know what exactly do they want with her she doesn't seem to remember at all" he stated as he glanced over the room.

"Well that's normal if you don't remember anything from a dramatic experience." She stated as took a breathe and looked over her shoulder to see if Conner had burped or not.

"I know I just don't want it to be a blood thirsty demon or anything like that and come and attack while I'm not here or something." He stated.

"Don't worry Angel nothing is going to happen to us as long as you are around." She stated as she walked over and sat on the bed Angel nodded and took his son.

"Hey little guy looks up we are going to be for a while aren't we?" Angel asked with a high pitched voice. Conner cooed in agreeance the only thing he could do at the moment.

Chloe was tossing and turning in her sleep, a sweat was forming on her forehead she threw off the covers she tried to wake up from the nightmare but she couldn't.

Dream Sequence

She was running down what looked like a hotel hallway a horrid smell penetrated the room. She began to slow down when she saw that one of the doors was halfway open; she walked cautiously to the door afraid of what she might see.

She opened it all way and she let a scream their was people thrown across the room blood everywhere, the bodies mutilated, and the look of horror their faces held. She turned around and ran out of the room.

She ran down the hallway she could hear screams of pain, fear, and agony. The hallway began to open to wear the staircase was she stopped and saw what lay before her their were two more bodies lying across the lobby their were cut into pieces but one of the bodies was hung up on the wall.

Thunder began to roar she looked out of the window and saw it was pouring ran she made her way towards the door she heard something clashing outside she pushed the door open and saw that it was Angel he was fighting something, she saw a figure run from behind she tried to scream but nothing came out she watched as he was stabbed the scream of pain escaped from his lips.

She began to run again but stopped when she saw Spike fighting for his life she ran towards him but she wasn't going anywhere she stopped when she heard a baby's cry she looked over and saw that a demon had a baby on the ground a knife over him he was muttering something the ground began to open molten lava sprayed everywhere.

Glancing back over she looked at Spike to see that he fell and with one dying breathe he mouthed something but she couldn't make it out. Her eyes held horror Spike had fallen she ran towards the baby hoping maybe she could save him with some luck but stopped when she saw a body that resembled someone else she knew.

Tears of fear ran down her face when she realized who it was………she fell to the ground still listening to the baby's cry but then heard nothing. She let out a scream.

Chloe woke up screaming, she was in a cold sweat she looked around the room to see that everything was normal so far she heard footsteps running down the hall she looked towards the room and watched as the door opened to see Spike he looked worried and behind him stood Angel.

She watched their mouths move but she couldn't hear anything they were saying, Spike walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders his mouth was still moving but she still couldn't hear anything she knew Angel was behind him along with the others they were talking to her but she couldn't hear them.

But their was one thing on her mind the body that she saw was…………herself.

Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Sorry about the long delay!! I hope everyone is having a good a summer!! Sorry if spelling or grammer errors.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel.

Authors Note: I'm sorry that it takes me forever to update. I'm trying to update as much as I can but I keep on getting distracted LOL!! But here is the next chapter.

Spike came running in Chloe's room cause he heard her scream he didn't even knock he just barged in. He looked at her who was holding her knees he began to walk towards her.

"Chloe?" he asked as he began to sit on the bed she looked up at him he could see the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Spike" she cried as she grabbed on to him she buried her face in his shoulder at first he didn't know what to do but then he began to rub her back and whispering calming words to her. After a few moments she stopped she was taking deep breaths then he knew she was asleep. He was about to lay her down when he got and idea he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room so he could keep an close eye on her, he laid her down then he pulled up an chair and leaned back.

Conner woke up his parents with one big yell; they sat up and looked each other then looked down.

"He's hungry." Cordy stated as she got out of bed and got the bottle ready Angel was holding him. She handed him the bottle and Angel put it in Conner's mouth.

They watched him drink hungrily after he was done the burped him then they played with him for a little bit then put him back to bed. Cordy fell asleep instantly but Angel was up watching his family sleep then finally he fell asleep.

Lorne heard a pounding at the door from his room and since no one was getting up.

"I'M coming" he said as he put on his robe he walked downstairs and to the door he didn't see anything but he opened the door anyway. He looked around and saw nothing, "Hmm…." He said as he stepped back into the hotel. The lights flickered around him and the room got really cold. He heard some thunder roar he looked behind him and saw that it began to pour he saw lighting. When the lighting strikes he saw a figure out in the rain.

He looked a little harder he saw that he had something in his hand he looked a little bit harder and saw that it was a weapon. Then he heard something crash down stairs the next thing he knew he was dashing upstairs to Angel's room.

Spike was watching Chloe sleep she seemed at peace which was good thing he looked out the window and saw that it was raining really hard.

"Interesting" he stated as he walked toward the window he saw something out their. He looked a little closer and he saw that was a demon of some sort. "Shit!!" he yelled which woke up Chloe.

"What?" she said as she looked at him she ran over their and saw what he was seeing.

"Its beginning" she whispered.

"ANGEL!!" Lorne screamed as he came running into the room he heard Conner began to cry then an angry Angel snarl "What?" He could see in the darkness that Cordy was comforting Conner who was still crying.

"Sorry but their's something outside the hotel and I'm pretty sure its not here for help." He stated as Spike came in and started to say "We got a flying bugger outside the window."

Angel looked at them and got up and walked over to his window and notices the same thing. "Their everywhere." He heard Wesley say as he came into the room also.

"Looks like we got demons around the whole hotel I just checked" Gunn said as he came walking in with an ax ready to attack at any moment.

"Lorne how long will that barrier last?" Angel asked as he looked at Lorne.

"Depends on how long it takes them to break it which I hope will be a while." Lorne said as Fred began to help Cordy with Conner.

"We have to get Conner and Cordy out of here" Angel said but before anyone said anything he heard Cordy say "I'm not leaving you to fight alone Angel!!" she added with urgency.

"Cordy please." He said as he looked at her Chloe was looking at them hoping the dream wouldn't come true.

Fred said as she looked at him he nodded he knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine but if it gets to dangerous you are to leave through the sewers." He stated firmly Cordy nodded who held Conner tight.

"So mate what do we do?" Spike asked as he walked over to Angel.

"Easy we go downstairs and greet our guest." He said as his vampiric face came out. Spike nodded and did the same thing. Chloe nodded along with Wesley and Gunn.

The figure outside began to smirk he could smell their fear from outside the hotel the saw the demons ready to attack with any given moment on his word. He gripped the weapon tight he let out his aura.

The guys got the weapons ready they were downstairs at the front ready to attack the girls near the basement just in case.

Angel looked around to make sure everyone was their. He glanced at Spike, Gunn, Wesley and Lorne who gave him and assuring nod they were ready. The thing they heard was the figure's roar of "ATTACK!!"

At that moment the demons began to break the barrier they rampaged into the hotel. The Angel crew began to slice through every demon they could. They heard the windows shatter; the floor began to quake and the roars of the demon.

Spike was dodging the attacks with ease as he cut off another's head he saw that Lorne was using the gun he managed to get upstairs and shouting off some from the back hoping to cut off the numbers.

Wesley was muttering spells along with using an ax he was able to kill some off with the spells but some of them dodged them thus hitting a part of the furniture he saw flames come off of it. They ate hungrily at the chair.

Gunn noticed the fire he hoped they wouldn't get to big it would be very bad for it to get to big through out this fight. He kicked off another demon who grabbed the ax then he heard the flapping of wings, he looked up and saw that the giant whatever they were above them.

Lorne looked up and saw the demons he began to shoot at them but only to make them mad then they dived for him he jumped down but wasn't able to dodge the long talons and tore at his skin he let out a yelp of pain, but no one could hear him over the screams. The next thing he knew he was being lifted up he looked up at the demon he saw show its fangs it looked like it was ready to eat him the talons dug deeper into him he let another scream.

They began to throw him the various demons catching him each time digging their talons deeper into his skin he kept on screaming not matter what he did he couldn't make them let him go.

"LORNE!!" he heard someone scream he felt his clothing sticking to him because to blood the next thing he knew he was falling his world went back before he landed.

Chloe looked over at Lorne she held the crossbow in her hand she was able to kill it. "Damn" she cursed as she saw that more were coming in she began to shoot the arrows at every demon she saw.

"THEIR COMING IN FROM EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!" Cordy screamed.

Chloe looked behind her and saw that she was right they were even coming out from the basement she heard Fred click the gun and began to shoot them from the stairs.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel" she stated as she loaded her gun again and began to shoot them again. Cordy had a handgun she stood in front of Conner who was up against the wall in his bassinet she was ready to shoot anything that came towards her or tried to hurt her baby.

Two demons were running towards Wesley his glasses askew blood staining his clothes he was taking deep breaths he knew that there had to be an end he tied to mutter a spell but nothing happened he couldn't talk the teams had charged him he felt something the demons claws penetrate him, he gripped the ax and swung it his vision was getting blurry he heard the demon scream in pain, a metallic taste was in his mouth his feel to his knees and coughed up the blood then he fell to the floor his world had gone black.

"There's no end to them!!" Gunn yelled who was holding back some demons he was bleeding from everywhere but he was holding up.

Angel looked behind him to see the girls still fighting the fire had become worse the smoke was everywhere he knew something had to be done quick. He turned back to see Gunn fall to the hands of a demon he ran towards and sliced him in half.

"Gunn you have to get the others out of here quick find safety and see if you can get your gang together we need all the help we can get!" he yelled as picked up Gunn nodded he stumbled towards the girls who were fighting with all their might. Fred had scratches, Chloe had managed to not to get a lot and Cordy was beat up but she had managed to protect Conner.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled over the demons.

"HOW?" Fred yelled back as she loaded the gun again and began to shoot the demons.

"THE FIRE ESCAPE FOLLOW ME!!" Gunn said as he grabbed her arm she began to walk backwards still shooting them. The had managed to get Cordy she grabbed the basinet and they began to run he looked at Chloe who mouthed 'Go I will be fine' he nodded and they ran off towards the fire escape it seemed that was the only place the demons weren't coming from.

Gunn and the girls had managed to get to the street they took the alleyways, Gunn began to stumble he began to see double he felt his arm go over someone's neck he looked and saw that Fred had done that. He smiled at her she smiled back it gave some reassurance that everything was okay.

Cordy was soothing the baby who had been crying cause of all the noise he hadn't been hurt and she was grateful of that. She looked up at Gunn and Fred she hoped they would get their but also hoped they would help them.

They had made another turn when two headlights turned on to them they shielded their eyes they heard familiar voices "GUNN!!FRED!!CORDY!!" they knew it was the gang they jumped out of truck and grabbed Gunn.

They began to bombard them with questions but the only thing they could say was "GO TO THE HOTEL! LORNE AND WESLEY ARE DOWN!! THE DEMONS ARE EVERYWHERE!! PLEASE WE NEED YOUR HELP!!!"

Chloe ran over to Lorne she couldn't tell if he was breathing or not but he hoped she was. She began to cough the smoke was becoming unbearable she grabbed both of his arms and began to drag him away from the flames she didn't care where just as along he was from the flames. She pulled her shirt collar over her mouth then ran to where Wesley body was and did the same thing.

Angel had managed to duck and kill the demon that had attacked him he felt one jump on his back which he flipped over he didn't know how much longer he could manage he looked at Spike he knew he was thinking the same thing. He looked over the demons that were dead the burning corpses were everywhere the smell was horrible. Another demon had attacked him and he killed him.

Spike killed 2 more demons that had attacked him he looked at Angel who throwing on into the flames it was a miracle that they were able to dodge the flames he saw that Chloe was fighting with them he smiled.

The figure stood out their watching those 3 they were still alive they were supposed to be dead by now but 3 had to manage to escape with the baby. He would get the baby and the girl, she has been the only one to _ever_ to escape him and she wasn't about to the second time.

Angel, Spike and Chloe were now back to back the demons had managed to surround them no one was making a move they heard the rain beat against the roof, the flames were crackling apparently it was only going to burn inside because someone had bewitched it to only burn inside of the hotel. , and once the thunder roar a demon began to attack them but then heard a crash they looked up and saw that it was Gunn's Gang along with the girls.

"DUCK!!" one them yelled they ducked they heard the gun being heard hitting the demons making them fall but some had began to charge the rest of the gang got out the car and began to take down the demons they were falling and quick apparently the gang had grown since last time.

Chloe jumped up and taken the opportunity to get Lorne and Wesley she grabbed both of them and drug them dodging the attacks she made it to the truck and let the others take them from their. She saw her friends attack them she knew that they might win the demons numbers were dwindling she felt a smile spread across her face then she joined them against the others.

The figure sneered he was beginning to lose now so now was the time to make his move. He threw off the cloak that hid his features he had thick leather skin for protection he was built for battle and he was ready to make beg for mercy. That's when he charged.

The demons were dead the last of them Cordy had run up to Angel and hugged him. He smiled he was glad she was okay.

"Where's Conner?" he asked.

"I will get him don't worry he was safe" she stated as she ran back towards the truck if it got to bad someone was at the wheel ready to drive away. She opened the back and grabbed him and ran back over to Angel.

"Hey buddy" he whispered to him the baby cooed at seeing his father. Angel smiled at him and held his family close to him.

Fred was now working on Lorne, Wesley, and Gunn who had just passed out she didn't even see the figure behind her but she felt a sharp pain in her back she looked down and saw that she was bleeding with terror she looked behind and saw him before she could even scream she saw nothing but darkness.

He smirked 'Easy' he thought as began to take out the little gang they had no idea what was going on now their was only them left to kill.

Chloe hugged Spike who hugged her back. "I'm glad you're okay" he whispered in her ear. "Same here" she whispered back but then she saw him she screamed which got everyone's attention. Angel let go of Cordy and saw _him_, he looked around and saw that everyone was down.

'We didn't hear anything' he thought he looked at Cordy and said "Get out of here quick Cordy we will hold him off" she nodded and looked at Spike who let go of Chloe he told her the same thing they nodded her and Cordy began to run off.

The demon looked at them he held no emotion on his face but with a blink of the eye they were flying in to the wall. He was them up they felt the weapon run down their skin along with their many bruises they couldn't even throw one he was too fast.

The girls were running towards the basement but they stopped cause their stood the demon.

"How?" Chloe asked as she glanced behind her to see that Spike and Angel were fighting him.

"I don't know" Cordy whispered as she held onto Conner tighter Chloe nodded. Her dream wasn't completely true but she wasn't going to let the last part become true.

"Cordy I'm going to attack and when you can make a run for it" she said as she took a stance she knew she wouldn't have a chance but she had to do something for Cordy and Conner. Cordy nodded in agreement she looked down at Conner who looked like he was about to cry she began to soothe him she was ready to run.

Chloe took a deep breath and charged then everything happened in slow motion. The demon ran towards her by the time she was too close he drew his weapon she started to turn around and saw that another one had attacked Cordy she was on the ground the baby crying she felt something penetrate her, blood was everywhere she looked at Spike who happened to glance over their and mouth something she knew what was next but she had to do something.

She reached back and took whatever was out and spun back around found the weak spot on the demon he had dropped his guard she cut his head off it fell to the ground with a thud she looked over Spike had managed to dodge the demon then de head the demon, Angel was running towards Conner the baby was screaming the demon was laughing and she was falling to her knees. She looked down she was sitting in her blood she closed her eyes and prayed that everything would be okay she heard someone yell "NO!!!!!" then their was complete silence.

Angel ran towards the demon he was in a complete rage now he was going to kill to the demon he didn't even see the head fly off, he didn't hear Spike's yell, they only thing he could hear was Conner's cries he caught him complete fall he cradled the baby he could see that Cordy wasn't breathing she was dead then for the first time in his life he cried.

Spike ran over Chloe was laying in the pool of her blood he felt tears cascade down his cheeks as he saw the woman he loved dead he feel to his knees he cradled the head he kept on whispering "No. please…come….back…." he heard Angel crying then time stood still.

The Powers at Be appeared and looked at the fallen vampires they had lost their loved ones and friends. The looked at the fallen ones they looked each other and nodded them would grant them life again for the vampires have saved the world one more then one occasion. Then their was light and they disappeared.

Angel was still crying but he was soothing the Conner whispering soothing words but then heard an heartbeat and another.

"Angel" someone moaned he looked up to see where the moan had come from and saw Cordy. He knew that voice he got up and ran over to her.

"Cordy?" he croaked more tears were falling now she was alive he pulled her close and heard her whisper "I love you" he felt her tears hit his skin she pulled back and smiled at him "I love you too" he whispered as Conner took his parents attention. Cordy looked down and held out her arms and held him close that's when Angel looked up and whispered "Thank you I owe you guys one"

Spike was still holding Chloe he didn't the heartbeat that had come back he didn't notice that she beginning to stir his arms.

"Spike?" someone asked his ears perked up he looked down to Chloe's beautiful blue eyes I'm pretty sure I made them blue I can't remember 

"Chloe? He whispered.

"Yeah" she whispered back but before she could say anything his lips met his lips he didn't care who saw he was just glad to have Chloe back.

Slowly everyone came back Angel had helped everyone up while Spike was looking around just in case he was mad at Angel for irrupting his and Chloe's kiss Angel chuckled. Cordy and Chloe were helping everyone up, Fred was among then they felt completely fine their cuts and bruises were gone the only thing to prove that their was a fight was the bodies and the used to be fire apparently it finally went out they don't know how it happened but it did. Angel smirked at Lorne and Wesley who were just waking up and looking around they were completely fine but they remembered what had happened. He thanked everyone for their help for defeating the demons.

Gunn was talking to his gang who were happy the could help then they backed up the truck and left Angel gang stood in the front then disappeared inside.

**MONTHS LATER**

The hotel was back to normal heck it looked like nothing had happened which was good. Conner had began to crawl and say a few baby words he really like the attention cause everyone would oohh and awe at him.

Chloe and Spike were now an official couple she was part of the Angel group.

Angel looked around at his family and smiled Lorne was at the club, Wesley was reading a book, Fred was working on something, Gunn was training, Chloe was holding Conner while Cordy was talking her to and Spike was well being Spike. _'I couldn't ask for a better family'_ he thought.

_**The End**_

Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if I got something wrong just tell me and I will fix it. I'm going to try to write a story with Spike's and Chloe's relationship and everything I hope I will well I guess till later.


End file.
